Golf irons are normally made of cast steel. Frequently additional weights are inlaid to provide a sweet spot which improves the performance of the club.
Providing such a "sweet spot" has been known to include casting the iron head with a cavity that is filled with weights. Usually a plurality of small weights are used in order to weight each head carefully for the particular user.
Having determined the number and position of the weights, the cavity is filled with a material such as epoxy. It has been known to add a decorative epoxy layer to the cavity to add glamour to the club.
Golf clubs can be subjected to extremes of temperature. In particular, this may occur when the clubs are carried on an airplane. As a result of extreme temperature changes, upon occasion an epoxy filling may separate somewhat from the wall of a cavity. The present inventor has discovered that the addition of a divider, and more particularly, a metal bar dividing the cavity substantially into two parts and anchored inside the cavity to the cavity walls, significantly reduces any problem with the epoxy separating from the walls due to use, wear and the environment.